To the knowledge of the applicant, there is no existent urban transformation center configured along the characteristics mentioned in this report, and providing at the same time an external housing that offers a configuration similar to that of a double telephone cabin provided, in the zone adapted for physically handicapped people and as an alternative, instead of a phone adapted for their use, with an antivandalic computer touch screen, with the purpose to configure it as a multimedia information point.